Software security issues present multiple challenges to computing device manufacturers. For example, when deploying a software update, whether for an application or an entire operating system, the software may go through multiple stages of readiness before it is ready for customer release, including development, internal Beta testing, external Beta testing, and carrier testing (in the case of mobile devices with cellular capability). Software that leaks early and is installed on customer devices can damage a corporate brand because it may be unstable or dangerous, can present a security risk due to unresolved bugs, and such leaks can undermine the timely and controlled release of product.
To prevent unauthorized installation of system software, consumer devices typically have a locked processor that will not boot software that is not signed with an authorized production key indicating that the software is valid, authentic manufacturer's software. To facilitate development of the software, the manufacturer often creates and controls a number of “insecure” devices that have unlocked processors that will boot unsigned software for use by developers. Minimizing and controlling the number of these devices from a security and cost management perspective may be a challenge. In some instances, the use of insecure devices is limited to those in core development or testing, with production devices being used for Beta testing or external carrier testing.
In another example, various functions or features of various components may be blocked in a production device for security reasons. Access to those functions or features may be advantageous during development and/or testing to evaluate code, diagnose problems and gauge performance. To gain access to those features the developer/tester may use an insecure device or a production device that runs an OS image that has fewer security restrictions. In some cases, this may be mean that the OS image being used during testing and evaluation is not exactly the same as the intended production release OS image, which can potentially undermine confidence in the testing and/or require careful controls to prevent mistaken release of the less secure OS image.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.